A Sister's Keeper
by MizoreSnowstorm
Summary: A new girl comes to Yokai Academy, and her only reason for enrolling is to get back at someone, her sister.


**I, am MizoreSnowstorm for a two reasons, 1) Mizore is my favorite character from R+V 2) In episode 3 of season 2, Mizore sings a song called 'Snowstorm', and I love it:P Anyway, I know I still have a few stories I got to finish, 'Teen Titans New Titan' and 'Future Paradox' which will be finished after I finish it's prequel, but I really wanted to do this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to all those who came up with this brillant idea to write about a human who enters a school for monster, and makes friends with girls who are monsters, and one of them who is a badass vampireXD**

?'s POV

My first day at Yokai Academy... I know for a fact that she's here. I'll find her... She wont get away from me. Poor little 'Mommy's favorite' can't hide from me forever. I'll show her what it's truely like to be alone the little twerp. Why did she get more from Mother than I did? I was the first born! But no! Mother had to cast me aside for you!

I walked the path to the school, my eyes burning with anger and vengence.I was entered as a third year, and I was dressed in the stupid girl school uniform. Green wasn't my taste what so ever. I continued to walk, and I see the school not to far ahead. I look as boys start to stare at me and I sighed. _I wouldn't date any of these boys, and I'd kill them before they ever asked me out. _I continued to walk, and I wasn't paying attention enough to see that I bumped into some one.

My eyes looked up to the man I bumped into, and I stared with my emotionless eyes. He had short black hair, wearing a red headband, dark brown eyes, and he was also wearing a necklace with a wolf's head on it. _Werewolf_. The first monster I could think of. He smiled down on him, but my face still remained emotionless.

"Hey, sorry about that." _Why was he apologizing?_ "Are you new here? I'm Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm new, but I'm also a third year." I answered.

"So am I, so what's your name?" He asked.

"You have to earn that honor." I said as I walk straight past him.

I continued to walk and I saw something that caught my eye. Four girls trying to kiss up to a boy. I recgonzied one of them, my eyes widen , but soon narrowed, and my mouth turned into a snarl. I kept my eyes on the one I hate, but I kept walking.

Gin's POV

I was entering the school grounds, and I stood in front of it. Today was going to be like any other day. Me do what I usually do, and end up getting in trouble by my clubmates. How was it they always found out? I felt someone bump into me, and I turned around. I had to admit, the one who bumped into me was beautiful. I was lucky today. In a way, she looked like one of the girls in my clubs, but I didn't know the girls name seeing how she was almost never there. She looked up at me with emotionless eyes, but I still smiled down at her.

"Hey, sorry about that." I apologized, her stare was starting to get creepy. "Are you new here? I'm Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm new, but I'm also a third year." She then answered.

"So am I, so what's your name?" I asked, hoping to know her name.

And to my disappointment, she answered. "You have to earn that honor." Then she walked straight past me.

I watched her walk further to the school. Damn she was beautiful, I definately was going to keep an eye on her. I watched as she suddenly stopped, and looked in one direction. I saw that she was looking where the girls were kissing up to Tsukune, typical. I thought she was going to immediately fall in love with him too like the others did, but I was suprised her wide eyes narrowed, and her mouth turn into a snarl. _Was she snarling at Tsukune? Or that the girls were loving on him?_ She then started walking again.

_Oh yes, I was definately going to keep an eye on this one._

**What do you think, and I'm sorry it's short. You'll find out who she is in the next chapter, and who she hates too. Good night everyone:)**


End file.
